mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 366: Sorry, Todd
"Sorry, Todd" was originally released on August 7, 2017. Description In today's episode, we're pretty sure we meet the God-King of Yahoo Answers. Do not look directly into the Todd; his splendor is not intended to be witnessed with human eyes. Suggested Talking Points Dog Days of Summer, Smooth, Return to Sender, Goose vs. Dog, Hashtag Hell, Stealth Tacos, Cruel Idioms Outline 6:52 - Y - Sent in by Morgan Davy, asked by Yahoo Answers user RagDoll, who asks: Obscene reference in first line of "Smooth" by Carlos Santana? "Man it's a hot one, like 7 inches from the mid day sun" Is this a tongue in cheek reference to a 7 inch election? What do you think 10:18 - A couple weeks ago, a somewhat large package was delivered to my house. The address was correct but the name was not. I wrote "Return to Sender" on it, and left it out on my porch for the mailman to take back. I've also tried looking up the recipient on facebook to try and contact them, but no luck. It's been days now and the mailman refused to take it back. How much longer do I need to wait until I can open the package? Because not knowing what's inside is killing me. -- Unintentional Mail Thief 17:51 - Y, Y, Y - Sent in by Stella Haymon, asked by Yahoo Answers user Estelle, who asks: Yesterday a dog along the canal tried attacking a swan on land and the swan attacked it and the dog backed off. why did it back off? Do you think a small dog could kill an adult swan? Could a chihuahua kill an adult swan? 23:50 - I have a friend who uses entirely too many hashtags on social media. At a minimum, she uses about 15, but I've counted upwards of 30 on many occasions. I understand their purpose is a marking tool, but this is a personal account, and the hashtags she uses are not keywords people are searching. Previous hashtags include #ideas, #saturday, #door, and #woo. How do I tell my friend enough is enough? Or do I need to just accept that my lot in life is to be bombarded with 27 hashtags every time she posts on instagram? Please advise. -- A Hostage in Hashtag Hell 30:53 - MZ - Sponsored by Casper. Sponsored by Blue Apron. Advertisement for the Beef and Dairy Network. 36:46 - Y - Sent in by Seth Carlson, from Yahoo Answers user Dirk, who asks: How many of my own mozzarella sticks do you think I can bring into Applebees before they get suspicious? I really like riblets and mozz. sticks, but they are way too expensive. I was figuring I can warm them up before hand and just sneak them in in my shirt pocket and maybe back pocket (only one, gotta have my wallet you know) but I think they might notice if I start eating them. Can I be arrested? 39:03 - Y - Sent in by Travis Washaba spelling?, from Yahoo Answers user jess, who asks: How do you eat tacos in class without getting yelled at? 47:33 - I was raised in a household in which the air conditioning was a special privilege, only to be switched on during very hot days, never at night, and never set below 78 degrees. This saves money, and is more eco-friendly. I currently live with four roommates who insist on blasting the AC at 72 all day and all night. I'm freezing my ass off and also paying an exorbitant share of our electric bill. How do I convince my roomies to give the refrigeration a rest? -- Chilly in California 54:25 - Housekeeping 56:52 - FY - Sent in by Jason Roundtree, from Yahoo Answers user Dirk, who asks: Do I have to form the meat into the shape a steak, or does it do that on it's own in the pan? My new girlfriend said she really likes steak, but I've never made it before. I have 3lbs of ground beef. Quotes Trivia * Yahoo Answers user Dirk has had a question previously on Episode 348: Stardust and Dino Piss, and later the Final Yahoo for Episode 377: Face 2 Face: One Great Potato! Deep Cuts * Travis says "like boiling a frog" to describe gradually raising the air conditioning temperature in their discussion of Chilly in California's question. This metaphor is reacted to with disgust by the other brothers, as if they are hearing it for the first time. Along with having an extensive history of usage, the metaphor was also brought into mainstream cultural awareness by Al Gore's movie "An Inconvenient Truth". References & Links Category:Episodes